An Appetite For Love
by MattHardy-And-AmyDumas-4eva
Summary: ~Sequel to A Hunger For Perfection~Amy has had a long and hard journey to overcome her anorexia. Although she still has to make a complete recovery, she’s getting stronger everyday. Everything in her life is beginning to fall into place, except for one
1. Chapter 1

Title: An Appetite For Love-Chapter 1.  
  
Author: Carly.  
  
Rating: G.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own any original characters later in the story. Everyone else owns themselves.  
  
Summary: Amy has had a long and hard journey to overcome her anorexia. Although she still has to make a complete recovery, she's getting stronger everyday. Everything in her life is beginning to fall into place, except for one thing: love. She has yet to find her soul mate but who will be the person to satisfy her appetite for love?  
  
Amy Dumas walked through the halls of the arena, smiling widely. It felt so good to have returned and could only hope she would be wrestling again soon. Although she still had some way to go until she was one hundred percent, she was desperate to get back to work. Strolling through the corridors, she wondered around for a little while until she finally went in search of Matt and Jeff's locker room. She eventually found it and stood outside, nervously. Smoothing down her clothes, she gave herself the once over before knocking. Even though she normally didn't care how they saw her, basically because they had already seen her most ways possible, this time was different. They hadn't seen her in so long and her heart was pounding as she knocked on the door before popping her head around the door. But to her disappointment, it was empty.  
  
"Excuse me, can I help you?" a voice came from behind her. Amy whipped around and saw a woman with shoulder-length blonde hair.  
  
"Well, I'm looking for Matt Hardy. Have you seen him anywhere?" she asked, hopefully.  
  
"He'll be here in a second. He's with his boss at the moment. My name's Sarah Adams.and you are?"  
  
"I'm Amy Dumas. Matt's one of my closest friends, actually."  
  
Amy suddenly knew who she was. Jeff had merely mentioned Sarah in a phone conversation several weeks back when he said that Matt had met somebody but that was all she knew. She was surprised that Matt hadn't told her about Sarah himself but then again, they'd rarely talked lately. Amy looked at her as they stood in silence. She was a pretty girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and very petite. They sat at opposite of the locker room, in complete silence, because they didn't really know what to say to each other.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Matt walked through. He looked up and couldn't believe the person that sat in front him. Amy, his best friend for roughly five years, the woman he knew better then he knew himself, the person he confided in for his problems and she him, the woman he laughed and talked for hours on end with. She looked like a new woman since he had last seen her. Her hair was slightly shorter and a deeper shade of red. The colour was back in her face, the sparkle had returned to her hazel eyes and she'd put on a healthy amount of weight. Matt still didn't believe she was there and was stuck in a trance for a moment.  
  
"Amy?" he exclaimed, stunned. "Wha-What are you doing here? You look great." He walked over to her and enveloped her in a bear hug.  
  
"I left the clinic today and came straight here," she answered, still hugging him tightly, something she hadn't done in a long time. "I'm almost better so hopefully I can start wrestling again." They quickly caught up and Matt officially introduced Sarah as his girlfriend. She found out they'd been dating for five weeks and had met at a diner in Cameron. Sarah saw that they wanted to be alone for a while so made her excuses and left. Matt and Amy sat on the black leather sofa and talked for ages about what they'd been up to over the past few months. She told him all about the clinic and the friends she'd made there. 'It's so great to finally hear her voice again,' he thought to himself as she laughed, recalling all the things that had happened.  
  
They talked for ages until Matt realised he had only ten minutes before Raw began and his match was first on the card. He said goodbye to Amy and left, as she remained sitting in the locker room. She decided to go and see the rest of the gang and went in search of the greenroom where she knew everyone would be. She entered through the door and everybody turned around, shocked to see Amy there. They all came running to her, hugging and welcoming her back. When they eventually gave her some space, she sat down and talked to them all, but mainly Stephanie and Trish, about everything. She had missed her friends so much and was glad to finally see them again. They had all been so supportive throughout her anorexia and her time in the clinic had allowed her to realise that she almost pushed them away.  
  
After Raw had finished, she retreated to the hotel to relax. She'd had a tiring day, catching up with everyone. She'd also talked to Vince about the possibility of returning very soon. He was happy to see her healthy again but also knew that her anorexia had weakened her body slightly. He finally agreed but only if she reached her normal weight again then she could start training. It would also give them a chance to think up of an explosive return.  
  
Amy was on the phone, ordering room service, when there was a knock at the door. It was nearly midnight and everyone else was either at a club or driving to their next destination for Smackdown so Amy knew it could only be one person.  
  
"Hi, Matt," she greeted, the second she opened the door.  
  
"Hey. Are you busy?" he asked, giving her a small hug. She shook her head and opened the door to allow him entrance. "I thought we could hang out," he suggested.  
  
"Yeah, ok. But what about Sarah?"  
  
"Oh, she's with an old friend from college." They laid on the double bed, talking about whatever entered their heads and ideas for Amy's return until the early hours of the morning. They laughed and chatted, and watched movies while eating popcorn. "God, we haven't done this in what feels like forever. It's great to do it again."  
  
"Well, you stopped visiting.and calling for that matter.why? I really missed you, Matt." 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: An Appetite For Love-Chapter 2.  
  
Author: Carly.  
  
Rating: G.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own any original characters later in the story. Everyone else owns themselves.  
  
Summary: Amy has had a long and hard journey to overcome her anorexia. Although she still has to make a complete recovery, she's getting stronger everyday. Everything in her life is beginning to fall into place, except for one thing: love. She has yet to find her soul mate but who will be the person to satisfy her appetite for love?  
  
"Well, it's just Sarah and I have been getting pretty serious lately and she's been wondering who I used to call all the time. I've never really told her about you because I wasn't sure if you wanted her to know about the anorexia. She was getting suspicious and jealous. I didn't want to jeopardise anything. Please understand?" Matt explained. Although Amy was kind of upset that he had 'cooled' their friendship slightly, it also seemed pretty logical. Matt obviously liked Sarah, maybe even to the point of falling in love with her. Things were getting serious between them and she could easily understand how Sarah could be jealous. Nearly every single one of her past boyfriends over the last five or six years had been envious of the relationship between the pair. But still, it surprised her about how quickly things were getting with Matt and Sarah as he never really showed much emotion and didn't usually rush into relationships. He normally liked to build things up slowly.  
  
They stayed up talking until the early hours of the morning, eating pizza and watching movies. In a way, he had expected her to be careful about eating but she seemed almost normal. Amy explained that she had gone through a phase of low self-esteem, thinking everyone was prettier and thinner than her. That had been why she cut down on food, thinking she looked too masculine and the thinner she got, the more beautiful she was. But what she had forgotten was that she had millions of male admirers. But slowly her confidence had built back up and although she still had some worries about her appearance her councillor had assured her it was completely normal. And if anything, every single person had some kind of worry about their appearance; that was just how society was now.  
  
Matt was shocked to hear that Amy didn't like how she looked. He had always thought she was beautiful and attractive, as did millions of other people around the world. She had fallen asleep at about four o'clock and it was now nearly six. He'd been up all night talking to her but since she'd been sleeping, he had been thinking of everything that had happened the past few months. Sometimes, he wished he'd gotten Amy help sooner but she was a grown woman, not to mention she could be extremely stubborn at times. She'd refused help at first, although he tried to make her see sense. It was lucky that she finally admitted she had a problem when she had, the doctor had told him privately as Amy's weight had dropped dangerously low, to the point where if she'd starved her much longer, it would have been a fatal situation. Matt wouldn't know what he would do if Amy had died. She was his best friend and the past few months without her had been bad and lonely enough. He had missed her dreadfully and their phone calls had been his daily highlight, as it had been for her. He had also felt desperately guilty for the situation to have even developed. He somehow felt responsible for her anorexia, even though she assured him it wasn't his fault. Amy was just glad he had recognised the signs in the first place, otherwise it would have only got worse, which who knows where it would have led. Maybe that's why he was glad Sarah had come along.  
  
She was a lot like Amy even though they were also very different in many ways. Sarah just somehow reminded Matt of Amy. Sometimes, he wondered what things would be like if he and Amy ever got together. That kiss they had shared when they said goodbye at the clinic had brought along so many thoughts and wonders. He was sure it meant something but when she hadn't brought it up in one of their phone conversations, he assumed she didn't feel the same way. Yet, their on-screen relationship was still incredibly comfortable. Of course, after their first kiss, things had been awkward but everything turned to normal almost immediately.  
  
The next morning, Amy woke up from a heavy banging on the door. Looking at her watch, she realised it was already ten o'clock. She was exhausted from falling asleep so late during the night. Beside her, Matt was still sleeping deeply. The pounding was still going on so she stood up and stumbled to the door, barely awake. On the other side of the door was Jeff Hardy, a smile plastered on his face. Amy was registering everything when she felt someone hugging her eagerly.  
  
"It's nice to know I'm still remembered!" Jeff said sarcastically.  
  
"Huh?" Amy replied, still trying to process everything while rubbing her eyes, which only caused her makeup to smudge, which she hadn't yet removed.  
  
"You didn't come to see me, to tell me you were back."  
  
"Oh that.hey Jeff, I'm back!" she joked. They walked back into the room and Amy returned to bed, pulling the blankets over her head. They talked for a little while before Matt awoke. About eleven o'clock, the trio decided to go to the arena. Matt and Amy got out of bed and got ready before grabbing their luggage and exiting the hotel as they made their way to the arena. It was great to be in each other's company again and they all knew they had many laughs and tears to share. They had the future ahead of them.  
  
They arrived at the arena, messing around like usual and found their locker room. After setting their things down, Jeff made his excuses about wanting to find Jay to go over their match for that night and left. Matt and Amy were left alone and started talking about plans for practising wrestling moves again and possible ways for her return. She had talked to Vince and they decided that if she could get back up to her normal weight within a month, he would be more than happy to let her start training again. It only gave Amy more determination and she had been sticking to her eating plan religiously. The past few weeks, she had improved drastically, as many of the people at the clinic had said. She had been exercising recently, but with careful examination of the doctors. As long as she worked out in moderation, enough to keep her fit and toned, it was okay.  
  
Since the day before, Matt hadn't stopped smiling. The moment Amy came back, his heart had been happy again. She was such a huge part of his life and the past months had been lonely on the road without her. Still, she was back now and they both had a lot of catching up to do.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon with the other wrestlers. Word had quickly got around that Amy was back and everyone wanted to welcome her back. They'd all missed her, really. And when her fans saw her, they were ecstatic. She and Matt had planned to go somewhere for something to eat but they had been delayed for an hour because fans wanted autographs and photographs. They'd gone to a local diner and ate a huge lunch. Amy was so eager to get back to normal that she had started eating huge meals now to get back to her original weight. After Smackdown, they'd arranged to go to a club with a small group of other wrestlers, namely, them two, Jeff, Adam, Jay, Chris Irvine, Trish, and a few others, including Sarah.  
  
After the show, they all showered and changed. Matt was in his locker room, reading a magazine while waiting for Amy to come out. And when she appeared, he was stunned. She was wearing simple red trousers and a black leather halter-top, her hair cascading down her back. She looked beautiful and he told her so, which made her blush slightly. Her makeup was light but defined and her hair sparkled. Matt decided she looked great, especially to when he had last seen her several months ago. She had been to thin and pale before, almost skeletal but now, she looked stunning. Amy knew that a club wasn't exactly the best place to meet someone but she hoped she would. Brian, her ex-boyfriend, had left the scene when Amy went to the clinic. He hadn't stuck around for her but Amy didn't let it sadden her. If he didn't want to be there for her, as she realised now, he wasn't worth it.  
  
As they made their way into the club everyone had arranged to meet at, they instantly saw the gang and made their way over. Everybody said their hellos and whatnot before getting some drinks in. Around this point, Amy realised where she was. The same club where it had all start, where Matt and Jeff had joked that she'd put weight on, where she'd decided to go on that diet. Matt noticed she had gone quiet and when he asked what was wrong, she told him to which he only smiled sheepishly. He still felt guilty for it all. Once the drinks were in, he pulled her to one side.  
  
Holding his drink up, he said, "To a fresh start."  
  
"To a fresh start," she repeated with a smile. "I know things were crazy before but I'm determined not to go back down that road. If anything, this entire experience has made me stronger. And thank you Matt, for being my best friend. You've been there for me a lot the past six years and it means the world to me."  
  
"Like you've been there for me. It's a new beginning now and things can only get better." 


End file.
